One Million Hits
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: AU: Everyone in the SPN universe is a famous YouTuber. Hijinks ensue when they decide to meet up and hang out. Of course, things get a little out of hand whenever the prospect of dating is bought up, but as long as they post a video or two, it should be okay! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

"And so," Dean coughed into his fist, "that is how you show your little brother how to shut his cake hole whilst you drive." There was laughter as the camera shook in his brother's hands, Dean licking his lips as a smile tugged at his lips, "But in all seriousness, thanks for watching, and we hope to see you next time." Dean watched as Sam turned the camera on himself.

"We hope you guys enjoyed that," Sam said, "Winchester bros out!" Dean sighed with relief once Sam hit the record button once more, ending the video. The windshield wipers squeaked as they ran across the glass, light bouncing off the hood of the car.

"Do you really have to film while I'm driving, Sammy?" Dean chuckled, "I mean, it's a little distracting-"

"What?" Sam shrugged his shoulders, placing the video camera on the dashboard. It was an one, with dents in the lens and a silver surface that was once shiny, but was now a ell gray color. "It's what everyone does on YouTube nowadays."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You mean they try to get themselves possibly killed for a few views now and again? Yeah, no." Pursing his lips, Dean returned his focus to the road ahead of them, green eyes squinting at the houses on either side of them.

"Whatever," Sam said, looking out the passenger window, "but you know that the fans will eat it up." Dean grinned- Sam was right. Every single comment on their videos were about how pretty Dean was. Some even had suggestive remarks that were just too weird or utterly wonderful to say aloud. At least, it was to Dean. Sam always found it disgusting, how people focused on one trait instead of the creation as a whole- and he wasn't talking about people. The engine purred as they drove along, a Led Zeppelin song coming on the radio.

"So where did Bobby say to meet him?" Dean asked. Sam scoffed at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, his house?" Sam said almost skeptically. Dean nodded, scanning the cracked sidewalks and cookie-cutter houses that stood side by side. A man was walking his dog, a small bulldog that was barking like mad as a little girl with her mother ran by. Dean watched as the mother and chid turned the corner until focusing once more on actually driving.

"Right, so what's the address again?" Dean said, receiving a groan from Sam, who leaned his head back into the head of the carseat.

"Sometimes I really question why you got the car instead of me," he said.

"Because I'm the oldest?" Dean tried. Sam laughed, his brown eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his face.

"Well, you suck with directions," Sam pointed out, and Dean could only nod in agreement. There really wasn't a point in protesting anyway, since Dean always made sure Sam had set up the GPS or was guiding him by one of the many maps they had stashed in the trunk of the Impala.

After a few minutes of driving, Sam's finger flashed in a blur across his peripheral vision, Sam almost yelling, "There! The yellow house, right there!" Carefully, Dean spun the steering wheel to turn into the driveway of a quaint little yellow house, the windows decorated with dark green shutters. Stalling the engine, he and Sam unbuckled themselves, getting out of the car to take in their surroundings. In front of the house was a nicely mowed green grass lawn. Orange and pink tulips lined the front porch, bees buzzing around to pollinate them. A small white sign was stuck in the ground, stating the number- 221, to be exact.

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked, looking around in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" Sam replied, his laptop tucked under his arm. Dean noticed the camera in his pocket- of course he would try to edit and post the video as soon as possible. It was sort of expected, with Sam being good with technology and stuff.

"I dunno, man," Dean sniffed, "this seems to Little Bo Peep for Bobby to be living in." Sam shrugged, jogging to get up the porch steps and press the doorbell button. Dean stayed on the bottom step, nodding his head to the chimes coming from inside. As they waited, he et himself gaze around, his eyes falling on the wooden ramp off to the left that looked to be currently in progress. He jutted his chin at it, "Whaddya think that's for, huh?" Sam took a quick look.

"Dunno," he said, "ask Bobby, I guess." Dean was about to open his mouth when the front door creaked open, revealing the one and only Bobby Singer, wearing the usual trucker hat and camoflauge colored vest.

"Thought you got lost for a second," he joked, griping each brother in a bear hug as they walked in. The brothers were immediately hit by the smell of fresh apple pie, cinnamon tickling their noses. Dean grinned, Sam giving him a knowing look.

"Dean." he said pointedly as his brother pretty much pirouetted towards the kitchen, singing with joy as he came across the dessert. Sam clapped Bobby on the shoulder with his free hand, hefting his lepton in the other.

"Did you really have to get pie?" Sam asked. Bobby shrugged.

"Idjits." was all Bobby said, and endearing smile on his face. Noticing the laptop, he asked, "What's your fancy computer for, eh?"

"We're gonna post another video today, so I figured I'd edit it while we're here," Sam explained. Dean was holding a knife when they entered the kitchen, carefully trying to decide how to cut the pie into three pieces just right. The crust looked ready to cave under the teensiest amount of pressure, steam rising from it and evaporating once it hit the light bulbs on the ceiling.

"If you're trying to figure out how to get the biggest piece for yourself, don't bother," Bobby smacked Dean upside the head, making him drop the knife. It clattered against the wooden table, Sam smirking as he set up shop across from him, watching as Dean rubbed his head.

"OW!" he complained, sending Bobby a pained look as the old man sat himself down next to Sam.

"That's what you get for being impatient," Bobby joked, "next time it'll be more than a smacking." Grumbling, Dean puled out a third chair, the legs squeaking under his weight.

"Whatever," he pouted, then to his brother, "You got the video done yet?" Sam bit his lip, clicking away furiously on the keyboard as he shoved the SD card into its respective slot in the computer. Immediately, video clips popped up, along with some images from who knows where. Sometimes he was really unorganized when it came to the editing process of their videos, but as long as they got one up before the fans came after them, it was mostly okay.

"Almost," Sam said under his breath, acutely aware that Bobby was practically down his throat as he leaned over to watch.

"Why you two do this YouTube crap, I have no idea," he shook his head, withdrawing himself from Sam's personal space, "like really, what's so appealing about it?" The brother s exchanged glances; Sam's of annoyance, Dean's of boredom. Often, that question came up, and they hated it.

"It's fun," Dean finally said after a long pause, "you get to share stuff with the world too." Sam was surprised- Dean was never so considerate of the views of others. Of course, that surprise melted away quickly once Dean added, "It's also a way to get famous and meet hot chicks." Sam snickered.

"What?" Dean shot at him. Sam shook his head.

"In your case, guys," Sam said, a pink flush dancing across Dean's face. Bobby nodded in agreement, crossing his beefy arms as he leaned back in his chair.

It was true- Dean had come out a month ago. It wasn't a problem to anyone, but Dean hated when Sam or Bobby tried to find him someone to go steady with. Often, it would end with a broken heart. In some cases a bottle of whiskey.

"Whatever man," Dean chuckled, "just upload the damn thing- oh! And use a good song this time for the background!" Sam threw his hands up in disbelief.

"What was wrong with the last one?"

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Dean retorted, "we got messages for three weeks that consisted of Britney Spears lyrics and really bad pick-up lines!" Sam had to admit that Dean was right. Cracking his knuckles, he began typing once more, the whirr of the laptop soft as it rested against the tabletop.

"You guys are so weird," Bobby chuckled, pushing himself away from the table to get up, "Tell me when you're done and we can go to the diner or something." Dean watched as he disappeared into the living room. A few seconds later he could hear the football game playing on television.

"How does KISS sound to you?" Sam asked.

"Are we talking I Wanna Rock N' Roll All Night or "I Was Made For Lovin' You?" Dean asked, now ignoring the pie completely. He figured it was getting cld by now anyway, just sitting on the table untouched.

"Uh, the second one," Sam said. Dean grinned, pretending to play drums with his fingers against the edge of the table, echoed by a slew of curses from Bobby in the other room, which meant that his favorite team was most likely losing. Of course, that would mean the old man would drink at least two bottles of beer in one sitting to make himself feel better, and that was not a pretty situation.

A few more taps on the keyboard and Sam whistled, pressing the "Enter" key with a flourish.

"And we are up!" he announced, "Dean pumping his fist in the air.

"Shall we go take Papa Bear to the diner now?" Dean nodded his head in the direction of the living room as Bobby let out a new string of curses, each one worse than the last. Sam slammed his laptop shut, sliding the camera into his pocket. He didn't bother taking out the SD card as he got out of his chair, ambling into the living room with Dean close behind.

"Bobby!" Sam said, "Let's go, 'kay?" Bobby waved them away, eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah, okay," the man answered as he lounged on the couch. Dean rolled his eyes, grunting as he bent over and grabbed the remote. Bobby was oblivious as he pointed it to the television.

In a blink, the screen went black, Dean slamming the remote down on the coffee table with finality.

"What the hell'd you do that for!?" Bobby cried, "they were in the last quarter!" Snapping at him, Dean pointed to the front door. Sam was already heading out, the door's slam echoing through the house.

"Diner. Now." Dean said, his words curt as he watched Bobby begrudgingly peel himself off the couch, following Dean to the door until he suddenly stopped short.

"What?" Dean asked, then it hit him, "Oh, right!"

Bobby's legs were getting weak. Sometimes he'd find himself struggling to walk. Other times he just couldn't walk at all. HIs reason? It was painful. Dean couldn't imagine it, but every step must be agonizing.

Of course, it never stopped him from planting the blasted orange and pink tulips for his wife every summer. Floorboards creaking, Dean ran to get the foldable wheelchair, realizing as he ran back what the makeshift ramp in the front yard was for.

"Thanks," Bobby said as he sat himself down, Dean opening the door so Bobby could wheel himself out to the car. Once they were all strapped in, they were on their way, hearing Bobby complaint about how the Giants lost by one point for the whole ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel rubbed his temples for the third time in five seconds. His brother, Gabriel, was bugging him about making another video. Sure, it was fun, but he didn't really want to make one at the moment. And he really didn't want Gabriel to try cutting into it like he had the last time.

_Besides_, he thought, _the kitchen is still a mess… _

"Come on, Cassie!" Gabriel pleaded, "please?!" Castiel sent his brother a glare from across the table. The man sitting opposite him was currently trying his best to do puppy dog eyes while wearing a Finn hat from Adventure time, his blondish- brown hair pushed back down until it reached his shoulders.

"No, Gabriel," Castiel deadpanned, "and even if I did, the kitchen is still a mess." Silently he prayed this excuse would work. For the most part, it was true. But really only because after he made a video or cooked anything in general he just got really lazy, putting it off until something may or may not have spawned from the abomination that was dried bits of leftover food stuck on the pans.

Unfortunately a messy kitchen was not something that deterred Gabriel, among other things.

"Come one- the fans keep commenting and messaging you anyway!" he whined, "why not do one really quickly and take a break?" Castiel rolled his eyes, getting up to walk into the kitchen. He knew he was just complying t his brother's wishes, and it was annoying, but he was right. He hadn't posted anything in a while, the last video he made being his coming out.

He thought back on it as he started sorting the kitchen utensils into two piles. Surprisingly, everyone had taken it very well, saying hints that Gabriel had dropped in is past videos kind of clued them in. So really, it wasn't much of a surprise when he had posted it, getting a lot of positive feedback.

"Fine." Castiel reluctantly agreed, and he heard Gabriel cheer aloud, "but you can't interject!" There was silence, until he agreed, tugging on the ears attached to his hat.

"Fine little bro," Gabriel joined Castiel in the kitchen, ruffling his dark black hair, "but I will check to see if you posted it!" Before he could protest, Gabriel had gotten him his laptop and video camera, setting it up so that he was the focus. Castiel blushed as Gabriel turned on the camera before turning it on himself.

"What are you doing…?" Castiel stammered as he watched Gabriel begin an introduction, completely ignoring him.

"Hello and welcome to 'Cooking with Cas'- the show where my little brother will cook delicious food in hopes of getting some ass!" Castiel groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead as Gabriel continued, "I'm your host and dating expert Gabriel, Also known as Doctor Love!" Castiel felt a groan escape his throat as he tried turning his attention back to the mess sitting on the counters and the sink. It was things like this that he hated about making videos with his brother. It always turned into a chew version of The Bachelor where Gabriel would try to line up a few dates for him. Castiel couldn't really blame him for trying though, seeing as he was just trying to help.

But this was him getting in the way. It was the compete opposite of help. A nuisance that he really wished would leave him alone so he could clean the kitchen in peace and not have a camera in his face. Five seconds later, he found the camera trained on him, "Say hi to the viewers, introduce yourself!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, picking up an iron cast skillet. Bits of melted cheese and egg were stuck to it, back when he had made omelets for his video two weeks ago. The smell was absolutely nasty, bombarding his nostrils like the spray of a skunk, if that was even possible.

"They already know who I am, Gabe," Castial companied, a loud clank sounding as he dumped the skillet in the sink. The next to go in was the spatula, which was covered with some mysterious orange goop from who knew when. Gabriel laughed when Castiel picked up the spatula, pretending to brandish it like a sword as he joked, "I shall smite thee where you stand if you don't stop filming-"

"Dude, where'd that mysterious orange crap come from, the toilet?" Gabriel cackled, Castiel shaking his head. A smile was on his face as he threw the spatula in with the skillet.

"Your jokes are terrible," Castiel said, getting used to the camera.

"Yeah, well they aren't as bad as you socks- and this stink! Pee-yew!" Gabriel pinched his nose together, and Castiel couldn't help but laugh as his brother made it look like he had multiple chins. Shoulders shaking, he rested his hands on the sink, leaning with his back against the edge as he let Gabriel film.

"Okay, okay," Castiel said, shoulder drooping as he sighed, "but seriously, just cut the video, okay?" There was an exaggerated sigh as Gabriel reluctantly agreed before turning the camera back on himself.

"Alright you little devils," Gabriel said, "I know it wasn't cooking, but it's what you're getting for now until the facilities have been cleaned up and shit. Before we go, I just want to say-" Castiel widened his eyes as Gabriel focused on him once more.

Castiel knew what Gabriel was going to say. He always did, and it was embarrassing more than it was helpful. Biting his lower lip, Castiel shook his head, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Dude, are you really doing that?" Castiel asked, a chuckle slipping through, followed by a wide smile showing off two rows of perfect white teeth.

"What?" Gabriel said, "I'm just helping!" There was a pause as he added, "But before I was so rudely interrupted, let me just say that I want my little bro to get some!- and I know you know what I mean! So if you're interested, man, woman, or whatever the hell you kids call yourselves nowadays, either leave a comment below or message us on our profile. I'm your host with the most, Gabriel, and this has been another episode of 'Cooking With Cas'! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again!"

There was a small click as he ended the video, waving the camera at his brother. Castiel crossed his arms, giving him what he hoped was an annoyed look as he left the kitchen to go in the living; to edit the video and post it within the five minutes it was done. That was always Gabriel's method.

At least an hour later, when Castiel logged on to his account, he was instantly flooded with replies. Most of them were from women, despite the fact that these people probably saw his coming out video anyway. There were a few surprising ones from some men, while others were just downright awkward or creepy. He made a mental note to deal with them later, always refreshing the page to see if anyone he deemed interested had commented.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please tell me you aren't going to use that here?" Bobby asked as Sam pulled out his laptop for the second time that day, typing away like a madman. His fingers hit the keys so hard Dean thought he was going to either break his nails or break the keys. Whichever came first.

"What?" Sam asked, "I want to see if anyone commented on the video!" Pulling up the internet browser, Sam logged into Youtube, scrolling through the infinite number of messages people had sent them about the video, all of which he ignored. He went straight to the video, scrolling through the comments. A lot of them were useless, people just saying they liked the video. Sam groaned as he came across one.

"Dude," Sam jabbed Dean in the side for his attention, "look what someone said about you." Pursing his lips, Dean leaned over to stare at the screen, his face instantly turning beet red as he licked his lips nervously.

"Well this should be interesting," Bobby laughed, resting his hand on the cool glass of beer he had sitting in front of him. Dean scanned the screen, reading the comment aloud.

"You know, you look like a male version of Scarlett Johanssen," Dean coughed out the words, "of course, that would be if I were straight. Scarlett Johanssen is just so hot. Anyway, smell ya later, bitch-"

"Who is this person?!" Bobby cut in. Sam shrugged, the faint smell of alcohol invading his nose. It never really mattered who the comments were from. All of them were really just people with too much time on their hands. Sam took his turn looking at the screen, furrowing his brow.

"It says the user is someone named QueenOfMoondoor," Sam answered, cracking a smile- that username was just so nerdy. Like, incredibly, unbelievably nerdy. Bobby scoffed.

"Wait, lemme finish, Sammich!" Dean pushed his brother aside as he finished reading the comment, "Smell ya later bitch, I need to update my other channel…" Dean laughed, Sam slowly following suit. Shaking his head, Dean pointed to the screen, "Dude, let's see this chick's channel."

The girl's channel, to say the least, was interesting. As they scrolled through the videos, one thing became quite apparent: this was a gamer nerd's channel. One filled with videos of walkthrough tutorials, cheat codes and gaming reviews. An even bigger shock was the number of subscribers.

"One point three million subscribers?" Sam asked, showing Bobby and Dean the number. Bobby was nursing his beer, and it was apparent that he was still upset over the Giants' loss.

"How many is that compared to us?" Dean asked. Sam licked his lips, mumbling to himself as he counted on his fingers as best he could before sighing, heaving his shoulders once he gave up. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I dunno, man," Sam said, "we have what, at least half of that?" Dean pursed his lips, nodding his head. It was hard to believe The Lord Of The Rings was more popular than…. he wasn't sure…. real life?! The bell above the door to the diner chimed, announcing the arrival of a customer. The three men turned to see who had walked in.

A young woman in her twenties carried a laptop under her arm, smiling at the hostess who lead her to her table. The woman had bright red hair, her bangs heavy in her smiling eyes. She wore a pink and yellow plaid shirt, a gaming tee worn underneath, and she had yellow jeans to match, but hey weren't a sunny yellow, more of a mustard.

"She's cute," Sam suggested to Dean as he watched her sit at a table- lo and behold, the one next to theirs- and open her laptop, typing away like mad. Her eyes never left the screen once, and Dean could see a faint dusting of freckles on her nose illuminated by the glow of the computer.

Being bisexual was never a problem, but often it was hard finding someone who looked like they would be worth Dean's time. That never deterred Sam and Bobby from trying, as they were with the young woman right about now. They watched as she fiddled with the cuff of her plaid shirt, poking the button in and out of its respective hole. Sam turned back to the laptop, tapping Dean.

"Dude, whoever this QueenOfMoondor is, they subscribed to us," he said excitedly. Bobby scoffed, mumbling something into his drink. Dean kept his eye on the girl. She made a little squeal as she looked at her laptop, leaning over to peer closer at the screen. He could see a Harry Potter decal on the back of the laptop, next to one of Snow White. It was placed so it looked like the princess was eating the Apple logo. Dean heard Sam typing, mentioning something about subscribing to see what the person was like.

"New subscriber?" the girl whispered a little too loudly. Now Dean was interested, leaning in closer to try and hear who it was that followed her.

"WinchesterBros…" she read aloud, and Dean shot a look at Sam, who simply shrugged. The moment of silence that hung between them was shattered by the girl's panicking, her chair getting knocked over as she hurriedly got up, collecting her belongings to go.

As soon as she got up, however, she immediately tripped over herself, yelping as she clutched her laptop to her chest on her way to the ground. One minute, Dean was sitting there, watching her, the next, he was catching her, sliding underneath her to break her (and her laptop's) fall.

"I-I am so sorry!" she said, grabbing the edge of the table to pull herself up, Dean grabbing Sam's outstretched hand.

"It's perfectly fine- you okay though?" Dean gave her one of his famous lilted smiles. It usually worked on everyone he met- and was what usually got him laid (besides his quick wit and supposed charm, of course.) "Don't wanna get your laptop dented, now do we?" Instead of answering with a nod or a simple yes, the girl flipped open her laptop, glancing at the screen and then at him. She did the same with Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked. The girl did a few takes before nodding, her far turning beet red.

"You guys are them," she said, "the ones on Youtube?" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Dean nodded.

"You mean the WinchesterBros? Yeah, that's us," Dean confirmed, then added, "I'm assuming you're QueenOfMoondor?" Her blush turned even deeper as she nodded.

"Y-yeah," she stammered, "it's a game I play-"

"Like Dungeons And Dragons?" Sam guessed, and the girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Laptop clutched to her chest, she rushed up to Sam, leaning over the table. Bobby rolled his eyes, going to take a swig of his beer, only to find that he had drank it all.

"You play?!" she asked excitedly, lips teasing a smile. Sam shook his head, the girl deflating, shoulders hunched forward.

"Oh, okay then.." she said almost forlornly. Nodding politely, she withdrew herself from the table.

"Wait," Sam called after her, "what's your name?"

The girl's smile grew wider. "Charlie," she said, "Charlie Bradbury."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie couldn't believe what and just happened, silently screaming as she exited the diner.

She had just met them. Sam and Dean Winchester. The WinchesterBros, as they were known in the YouTube community. Granted, their videos never really were all that interesting to her, but she enjoyed watching their shenanigans. The fact that they had even subscribed back t her…. she shook her head. It was all too surreal, like someone winning the lottery or a child blowing out candles on a birthday cake.

"Gotta tell Kevin!" she said happily to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She made her way through the parking lot, spotting her bright electric blue and pink moped, hopping on. She straddled the seat, leaing forward on the handlebars to keep her balance as best she could. Fingers shaking, she typed her friend's number, hitting 'Send' on the keypad. Gusts of cold wind played with her hair, and Charlie hunched her shoulders, wishing she had bought a jacket or something- the weather had definitely picked up since she had left her house that morning.

Charlie waited for the phone on the other end to stop ringing, jiggling her foot nervously. Her helmet- a sleek black visor on the front- dangled from one of the handlebars, looking as if it were going to fall off if she shook her bike even more. She let her eyes dart around. To her right there was an empty parking space. To her left was a shiny '87 Impala, the black paint in pristine condition.

"Hello?" came Kevin's voice, cracking through the speaker.

"Kevin!" she squealed, "Guess what just happened?!" It took a minute before he responded.

"Uh, Geek & Sundry reached a million subscribers?" he guessed. From the sound of his voice, he was tired- _Probably staying up all night to finish his cosplay video, no doubt_, Charlie thought, rolling her eyes.

"No!" she almost yelled (a little too loudly at that), "Although i wish. Anyway-"

"Wait, wait," Kevin cut her off, whistling a tune to himself. Charlie recognized it as the jingle from the Klondike Bar commercials. "You made out with Scarlett Johannson?"

"I told you that dream in confidence!" Charle whined, "But no, unfortunately, she will never know I exist."

"So what?" Kevin prompted, "What else am I supposed to guess?"

"Okay, okay- I just met the WinchesterBros!" she cried, "Awesome, right?!"

Silence was the nay thing on the other end. Charlie furrowed her brow as she looked around the parking lot. People were exiting the diner, and she could see a parent with their child, the little kid running rampant and waving a large pinwheel lollipop in the air. Charlie grinned to herself as she watched the kid drop the candy, his mother rushing to his aid as he began crying.

Kevin's voice brought her back, "Alright, fanboy fest over- Charlie, their videos are _amazing_! You have to tell me _everything_, okay?!" Charlie shrugged, feeling the best rise to her cheeks. Often, she hated when she blushed; she looked like a cauliflower turning into a tomato, but right now she didn't care.

"So I'm in the parking lot of the diner right now," she said, swaying idly on her bike. The strap to her helmet was slipping off the handlebar. She ignored it. "And next to me is a really nice '87 Impala."

"That'd be so ironic if they had parked next to you," Kevin suggested. Charlie glanced at it, then back out at the street beyond the parking lot. Cars whizzed by, trees and street lamps dotting the block.

"Yeah, but that's highly unlikely," she blew a raspberry into the phone.

"It's still be cool though, you have to admit," Kevin said.

"So how'd the new video go?" Charlie abruptly changed the subject. Kevin sighed on the other end, but to Charlie all it was was static, a broken antennae on an old television.

"You wouldn't believe how hard some wigs are to style," Kevin complained, and Charlie nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed people walking in her direction.

"Which one? Rapunzel?" she asked. Often, Kevin's videos involved how to style certain Disney princess wigs so it looked like it came straight out of the movies. The videos usually were five minutes long; an impressionable feat for someone who had only been cosplaying for about two months or so.

"I wish, but no," she heard Kevin groan, "Someone had messaged me requesting a tutorial on restyling an Elsa wig." Charlie sucked in her cheeks.

_Frozen_ was all the rage these days, little kids everywhere singing "Let It Go." Charlie loved the movie, but sometimes it was annoying, with _Frozen_ merchandise in almost every store she went to now, the two princesses slapped on as many items as possible.

"Harsh," she commented. Three men had approached the Impala next to her, but she ignored them, instead focusing on a street lamp in front of one of the stores she saw from her parking space.

Charlie coughed, "You could have picked an easier princess you know. Like Snow White or somethi-"

_CLUNK! _

Charlie glanced down to see her helmet slip free of her handlebars, rolling towards the Impala. Feet jumped out of the way just in time for the headgear to roll under the car. Sighing, she said into her phone, "I gotta go, Kevin, my helmet just went M.I.A."

"Smell ya later bitch!" Kevin teased, and Charlie smirked, clicking the 'End' button. Slipping her phone in her pocket, she grunted as he climbed off her bike, bending down to reach under the car. The blacktop was rough against her knees, bits of gravel sticking to her palm and under her nails.

"Shit!" she muttered, followed by a rather loud sneeze.

"Need some help?"

Charlie glanced up to see them leering down at her. The WinchesterBros. She felt herself blushing again as she fought a smile.

"Uh, probably?" she said reluctantly, grimacing for emphasis. Sam Winchester, as he had introduced himself in countless videos, crouch down until she was eye-level with him, despite lying on her stomach to the blacktop of the parking lot.

Totally not awkward.

"That your bike?" Dean asked, eyeing Charlie's moped. Charlie sighed, regret washing over her.

"Did you guys really have to park _here_, of all places to park?!" she mumbled, a little too loudly at that. Sam chuckled as Dean went to the drivers door, opening and reaching in to open one of the passenger doors.

"Idjits," muttered a voice, and Charlie averted her gaze to see an older man chuckling at her. He had a scruffy brown beard and mustache on his face, a trucker's hat smashed onto his head. He wore a shirt advertising some sort of beer under a green and red plaid shirt.

"Don't mind Bobby," Sam broke her out f her trance, "His favorite team lost today, so he's a little annoyed at everything right now."

"Oh," was all Charlie found she could say.

"So what's the problem?" Sam changed the subject, "Something of yours roll under my car?"

"Correction! It's _MY_ car!" Dean corrected his brother loudly, rolling down the window to yell at him. Sam ignored him, focusing on Charlie as she was still lying on the ground, arm outstretched until her hand disappeared under the Impala.

"My helmet," she said, "it fell off my bike and now it's stuck." Sam opened his mouth to say something, emitting the sound of a car horn instead. Charlie grinned as she withdrew her arm, Sam motioning for her to move over. He slid deftly into her spot, and it was now that he was grateful for having such long arms.

After scratching the blacktop with his fingers for a fe minutes, he finally brushed up against something smooth and cool.

"I think I got it!" he said, feeling around a bit more, until his fingers groped the helmet's straps and buckle. Swiftly, he pulled it out, rubbing it on his shirt to clean it up as best he could. Charlie couldn't help but beam as Sam presented it to her with a flourish, "Here you are!"

"Thanks, bitch!" she said, playfully punching Sam's arm. Sam winced in pain as she did so, unsure of whether her words were an insult or a compliment. He decided on the latter, giving her a small wave a he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala, Charlie buckling up her helmet before climbing on her spiny blue and pink moped. Her red hair flew like a cape behind her as she sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

"She was cute," Dean teased Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Isn't she QueenOfMoondor?" Sam reminded him, and Dean's face filled with realization as he remembered the comment she had posted on their latest video.

"Right, right." Dean coughed as the engine purred to life, "You got everything, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam checked for him, peering into the rearview mirror. Bobby was sitting buckled in the backseat, sleeping like a log. _Well_, Sam thought as he buckled himself in, _booze does that to people. _

"Alrighty then," Dean smacked the dashboard as he spun the steering wheel, "Let's get Baby Bear home and then hit the hay ourselves."

Sam decided he would watch at least one of Charlie's videos when they got home. Of course, he couldn't promise that they would be that interesting to him.


End file.
